


引狼入室

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Summary: 科考队员通天晓无意捡到小天狼六面兽的故事
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拟人预警&现代AU

“哇——这就是赛博坦最大的自然保护区吗？”

车刚在临时基地门口停下，今年刚加入科考队的新成员大黄蜂便打开车门一跃而下，不由自主地从口中溢出一声惊叹。

飞过山和烟幕紧随其后下了车，走到大黄蜂身边站定。面对着绵延至远方天际的广袤山脉，烟幕忍不住吹了声口哨。三人都瞪大了眼，似乎想要将眼前的壮丽景象尽数收入眼底。

“嘿，你们三个。别站在那儿发呆了，过来帮忙。”

阿尔茜一出声，仿佛打破了被施加在三人身上的魔咒，他们忙不迭跑回车旁，帮着其他队员将行李和器材搬进临时基地。

临时基地平时虽然无人留守，但是附近村落的村民接到科考队将要抵达的消息后，已经提前派人前来进行过打扫，还给队员们准备了一些基本的生活物资与食材，为经过一番长途跋涉终于抵达目的地的科考队免除了不少麻烦。安顿好行李之后，队员们在队长擎天柱的指示之下各司其职调试好基地内的设备，为后续的科考工作做好准备。

“听说有人在这个自然保护区里看到过天狼一族的踪迹，是真的吗？”

到达临时基地后的第一顿晚餐，众人热热闹闹地聚集在休息室内，为自己举办了一场接风宴。大黄蜂、飞过山和烟幕作为队里较为年轻的三个队员，之前尚未参与过科考任务，对于这片陌生的土地尤为好奇。

“天狼一族行踪不定，真的会出现在这里吗？”

对于烟幕的问题，大黄蜂歪着脑袋表示怀疑。

“这你们就不知道了吧！据说天狼一族的聚居地黑山，就在人迹罕至的锰铁山脉深处。”

飞过山神秘兮兮地凑近两人，将自己刚从千斤顶那儿听来的消息分享给同伴。

“真的么！哇，要是能见到传说中的天狼一族就好了！”

大黄蜂显然被飞过山所透露的情报深深吸引，两眼闪闪发光地任由思绪徜徉在对于天狼一族的想象之中。

“天狼一族心思狡诈、难以捉摸，而且对于人类极为防备警惕，就算是真的遇到了，也应该优先保护自身安全才是。”

坐在一边和擎天柱讨论明日安排的通天晓显然听到了大黄蜂的话，转过头来一本正经地告诫三个蠢蠢欲动的新人。

此时在座的科考队员们显然谁都不会想到，与传说中神秘莫测的天狼一族的相会，远比他们之中任何人想象得都要更加近在咫尺。


	2. Chapter 2

伴随着将砂石踩在脚下发出的细碎声响，通天晓、千斤顶和大黄蜂一行三人向着锰铁山脉的深处行去。

今日的科考任务是在自然保护区各处架设监测设备以便观测气候变化，同时还需进行放射性物质的检测。

在地势复杂的山脉深处，即使是越野车也只能将三人送至山脚下，要想抵达预定地点，还是得靠自己的双腿。

通天晓谨慎地观察着四周的环境，时而低头在导航仪上确认与预定地点之间的距离。相隔不远跟在他身后的千斤顶则是颇为闲适地哼着小曲，俯视着山脚下的风景。这次行动作为大黄蜂参与其中的第一次真正意义上的科考任务，显然使他激动难耐。他的脑袋仿佛一个小小探测仪一般不停四面转动，试图将自己所观察到的一切都牢牢印在脑海中。

“就是这里。”

通天晓在一座山洞前停下脚步，收起了手中的导航仪。千斤顶和大黄蜂闻言卸下背在身上的监测设备，着手开始组装。

将组装监测设备的任务交给另外两人，通天晓从随身背包中取出用于检测放射性物质的仪器和数据板，走到一边准备开始记录。

就在通天晓一脚刚刚踏入洞口边一丛杂草的那一刻，其中突然飞速窜出了一个小小的黑影，直冲他腿上而去。

“小心！！！”

千斤顶和大黄蜂只来得及发出一声呼喊，那个黑影便狠狠地撞上了通天晓的大腿，然后……挂在了他的腿上。

从最初的震惊中缓过来后，三人定睛一看，通天晓全新的腿部挂件居然是——一只小狼崽。

小狼崽通体雪白，只有胸前长着一撮绿毛，此时正紧咬着通天晓的大腿，用血红色的双眼恶狠狠地瞪着他，喉咙深处还不断发出奶声奶气的低吼。所幸科考人员所穿的工作服颇为结实厚重，尖牙利齿的小奶狼一时间也无法咬破，一人一狼陷入了微妙的眼神胶着之中。

“哪里来的小白狗？”

“不……怎么看那都是只狼吧？”

发现突然出现的袭击者不过是一只小狼崽，千斤顶和大黄蜂原本悬着的心放了下来，自顾自在一边讨论起他的来历。

通天晓默默盯着小狼崽看了一会儿，发现对方丝毫没有松口的意思，只得一手揪住他的后颈一手捏住他的上颚，迫使他松开了自己的裤腿。

小狼崽显然很是不服，发出一阵阵似是呜咽似是怒吼的叫声，四条小短腿扑腾着还想去挠通天晓的脑袋，可惜兽类的脚爪完全无法匹敌人类的手臂长度，通天晓将他举得远远的，俯身查看他刚才窜出来的草丛。

拨开草丛后，可以看到一条宽度仅容兽类通过的窄缝，通天晓凑近仔细查看了一番，发现里面大约是个隐蔽的狼窝，可以看见兽类留下的痕迹。

照理说才这么大的小狼崽不可能离开父母独自存活，而且狼窝内确实留有成年狼的足迹，只是看起来已经是数日之前所留下的了，而一般情况下成年狼是绝不会像这样将幼崽丢下任其自生自灭的。

通天晓内心隐隐升起一丝不祥的预感，看了一眼渐渐耗尽了力气却依旧在自己手中拼命挣扎的小狼崽，他轻轻叹了口气。

“出什么事了吗？”

此时千斤顶和大黄蜂也走了过来一同查看隐藏在草丛后的狼窝。千斤顶显然很快就和通天晓有了同样的猜测，盯着洞口眉头紧锁，只有大黄蜂依然还懵懂地将视线在两人一狼之间游移。

“盗猎者。看样子这小崽子的父母是凶多吉少了。”

“诶？”

在场的三个人类全都将目光集中到通天晓手中的小狼崽身上，而这位小主角似乎将这种行为视为挑衅，不甘示弱地瞪了回去，同时挤出最后一丝力气向三人发出威胁性的低吼。

“副队长，这下怎么办？”

千斤顶耸了耸肩，看向一脸凝重的通天晓。

“照目前的情况来看，只能暂时先把他一起带回去了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“……”

“……”

“……”

“所以……你们三个今天出去放置监测设备，结果捡了只狼崽子回来？”

傍晚时分，陆续回到临时基地的科考队员将通天晓和他手中的小狼崽围在中间，一时间不知如何是好。

早已在一路的挣扎中耗尽力气的小狼崽耷拉着脑袋任由通天晓捏着自己的后颈，却仍然不忘用故作凶狠的眼神将围在自己身边的人挨个瞪了一圈以示威吓。

小狼崽的眼神显然丝毫没有他想象中那般富有威慑力，大黄蜂、飞过山和烟幕好奇地凑上前，近距离观察着这难得一见的小生物。飞过山甚至伸手试图捏捏幼狼的小肉垫，立刻被通天晓谨慎地阻止了。

“这只小狼真的就是传说中的天狼一族的后裔吗？”

烟幕转头看向陷入沉思的擎天柱，难掩激动地发问。

“恐怕是的。天狼一族行踪诡秘，我也没想到竟然会发生这种情况……”

擎天柱显然也很是为难，目光久久停留在小狼崽身上。

“大哥，现在怎么办？短时间内估计没法找到他的族人……”

通天晓将手中的小狼崽举到自己眼前，紧蹙眉头盯着他打量了一会儿，收到了一个恶狠狠的呲牙作为回应。

“只能暂时把他留下了。通天晓，麻烦你作为他的临时监护人多加照看。所有人，从明天开始完成工作的过程中，再多加一项查探天狼一族行踪的任务。”

“明白！”

从天而降的临时监护人职责让通天晓有些不知所措。他提着小狼崽回到房间，将他放到地上，自己在椅子上坐下，一人一狼陷入了大眼瞪小眼的沉默之中。

在疲惫和饥饿的双重折磨下，小狼崽显得有些虚弱。紧盯着通天晓看了好半天，见对方没有任何异动，他慢慢放松了警惕，就地将自己蜷成一个团，脑袋轻轻搁在两只前爪上。尽管眼皮直打架，依然勉力支撑，时刻留意着通天晓的动向。

通天晓轻叹一声，决定先去厨房拿点牛奶回来尝试喂食。他刚一站起身，小狼崽立刻警惕地抬起头，两只毛绒绒的小耳朵直直支棱起来，摆出一副戒备的姿态。

“我去给你拿点吃的，你老老实实呆在那儿别乱动。”

留下这么一句话，通天晓转身离开了房间。

保持着警戒姿势直到通天晓的脚步声远去，小狼崽挣扎着爬起身，开始谨慎地探索自己身处的这个房间。房间中的陈设极为简单，除了桌椅、床铺和衣柜之外，没有什么其他家具。小狼崽东嗅嗅西闻闻，认真检查着各个角落是否有任何可疑的威胁。

通天晓端着一碗牛奶回到房间后，一开门首先看到的便是一颗警觉地从床底下探出来的小小狼脑袋。

“……过来喝牛奶吧。”

似乎是闻到了食物的香气，通天晓刚把碗放到地上，小狼崽就眼冒红光如同一支火箭炮一般发射过来。刚想将脑袋扎进碗里牛饮一番，他的动作突然顿住了。

抬头用狐疑的眼神审视了一下通天晓，随后又小心翼翼地嗅了嗅碗中的牛奶，伸出舌头浅浅尝了一口，小狼崽似乎终于确认完毕面前这碗液体的可食用性，迫不及待地开始大口舔舐牛奶，由于过快的吞咽喉间发出阵阵呜咽声。

“慢点喝，小心噎着。”

通天晓无奈地看着面前这头饿狼，而对方此时显然无暇顾及他的劝说，心无旁骛地大口吞咽着香甜的牛奶，甚至将一只前爪踩进碗中，险些将碗打翻。见状，通天晓只得伸手扶住碗，任由小狼崽大快朵颐。

一碗牛奶见底，小狼崽抬头意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴，沾在下颚狼毛上的牛奶滴滴答答地落在地板上。通天晓皱了皱眉，找了块毛巾出来给他擦嘴。

吃饱喝足的小狼崽明显对通天晓态度友好不少，只是略微闪躲了几下，就任由对方仔仔细细帮自己把沾满牛奶的脸给擦干抹净。

擦完脸，小狼崽施施然地走到墙角窝下，心满意足地打了个哈欠，丢下通天晓独自清理由于飞溅的牛奶而显得一片狼藉的地面。

“……白眼狼。”


	4. Chapter 4

没过多久，小狼崽便逐渐适应了新环境，只是对于人类依旧表现得十分戒备。

科考队外出执行任务或是晚间休息时，通天晓会将他关在自己房间内。虽然家具上明显多出了不少牙印和爪痕，但是总体来说小狼崽还算老实，当然也不排除目前的年龄限制了他的破坏力。科考队呆在基地时，小狼崽就被允许在基地内自由活动，所有成员共同承担照看他的责任。

自从小狼崽来到临时基地之后，科考队的日常生活就变得热闹非凡。

“嘿！嘿！这是我的牛奶——啊！别咬我！副队长——快来管管你养的狼！”

循着大黄蜂的惨叫，通天晓快步走进厨房。此时大黄蜂正高举着手中装满牛奶的杯子，足尖点地四处躲避小狼崽对自己裤腿的撕咬，上演着一出惊险刺激的“与狼共舞”。

“首先——他不是我养的狼。其次——天狼，立刻停止你的攻击行为。”

看到通天晓出现在厨房里，小狼崽暂且停下了对大黄蜂的猛烈攻势，将目标转移到通天晓身上。趁此机会，大黄蜂赶紧捧着牛奶杯缩到角落里。

“嗷——呜！”

伴随着一声稚嫩的狼嚎，小狼崽三两步跑到通天晓面前坐下，摆出一副拦路打劫的凶狠架势。

“晚餐时间你已经喝过牛奶了，就算你并非人类而是天狼，也不能不知节制的进食。这样会对肠胃产生不利影响，更何况你还只是一只幼崽。”

通天晓一脸严肃地对小狼崽进行了一番说教，然而对方很不买账地扭过头，满脸不屑地抬起后腿挠了挠脑袋。

“行了，不要在厨房捣乱，回房间去吧。”

面对通天晓的劝说，小狼崽立刻用行动表达出自己的置若罔闻。他站起身，再次朝着大黄蜂脚边冲了过去。

“喂喂喂——别过来！”

惊慌失措下匆忙后退的大黄蜂和正巧走进厨房的隔板撞了个满怀，两人一起摔了个人仰马翻。而从大黄蜂手中飞出去的牛奶杯在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线后，稳稳当当地扣到了紧跟在隔板身后的救护车头上。

“……”

“……”

“……”

“真见鬼！你们究竟在搞什么？！”

小狼崽慢条斯理地在兵荒马乱的三人脚边绕了一圈，走回站在一边额角青筋直跳的通天晓身边坐下，抬头幸灾乐祸地盯着他。

“通天晓！现在、立刻、马上就让这只狼崽子回房间去！”

眼看救护车已经开始四处找扳手准备揍狼，通天晓一把提起小狼崽，在对方蹬腿挣扎之前，用一句话制止了他。

“再给你半碗牛奶，老老实实回房间呆着。”

“嗷呜。”


	5. Chapter 5

结束了一天的科考工作，通天晓略带疲惫地推开房门，首先映入眼帘的是趴在床上的一团白色生物。

小狼崽早已熟悉临时基地中所有成员的脚步声，听到开门的动静也只是懒洋洋地抬头瞥了通天晓一眼，很快又再次把脑袋缩了回去。

“……？”

墙角由毛巾和衣物拼凑而成的狼窝孤零零地躺在那儿，在柔软的床铺面前显然毫无竞争力。

通天晓走到床边俯身查看，皱巴巴的床单上隐约可见一串灰扑扑的爪印，而罪魁祸首正肆无忌惮地在犯罪现场闷头大睡。

“下来。这是我的床，回你自己的窝里去睡吧。”

小狼崽不但没有起身，反而把身子团得更紧了些。

通天晓无奈地叹了口气，伸手准备将犯罪嫌疑狼抓捕归案。似乎是本能地感受到了威胁，原本埋头酣睡的小狼崽突然间一跃而起，逃窜到床的另一头，躲避试图揪住自己后颈的魔爪。

一人一狼一个在床边一个在床上，展开了一番激烈的缠斗。最终，通天晓凭借手臂长度的绝对优势，趁小狼崽不备，长臂一伸稳稳制住了他。

“不可以随便跳到床上，你有自己的窝。”

小狼崽丝毫没有听取通天晓的劝诫的意思，恨恨地朝他呲了呲牙，使劲扑腾着四条小腿挣开了他的钳制，一溜烟跑到床底下躲了起来。

当天晚上，通天晓躺在床上正要进入梦乡，半梦半醒间，伴随着“噗”的一声，一个重物沉甸甸地落到了他的腹部，一瞬间甚至让他产生了内脏将要被压迫出体外的错觉。

挣扎着支起上半身打开床头灯，通天晓发现小狼崽正趾高气昂地站在自己肚子上，似乎对自己发动的夜袭效果很是满意。

“怎么了？现在已经凌晨1点23分了，快回你自己的窝里去睡觉。”

小狼崽漫不经心地舔了舔前爪，轻巧地从通天晓肚子上跳到一边，用两只前爪飞速在被子上刨出一个大小合适的浅坑，心满意足地窝了进去。

“嗷呜！”

刚趴下没多久就被通天晓提溜着后颈丢回了窝里，小狼崽气愤地挥舞着爪子，喉咙深处发出威胁性的低吼，只可惜这回终于轮到通天晓对他置若罔闻。疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，通天晓再次躺回床上，关上了床头灯。

五分钟后——

一晚上接连经历了两次生命中无法承受之重的通天晓此时一脸凝重地看着再次威风凛凛地出现在自己肚皮上的小狼崽。

“你到底想干什么？”

故意重重蹬了一脚通天晓的肚子，小狼崽跳回到之前自己在被子上刨出的浅坑里，转身将屁股对着通天晓团成一团。

看了眼时间，想到第二天还要早起执行任务，通天晓只得暂且放弃和小狼崽争夺地盘。深深地叹了口气，他重新躺下盖好被子。

迷迷糊糊间，一个毛绒绒的脑袋蹭进通天晓的手心。在睡意侵袭之下，他下意识地轻轻挠了挠对方的下巴，一人一狼就这样一同坠入了梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

“这小家伙居然已经长这么大了……”

不过短短数周，原本可以单手轻松提起的小狼崽，体型已经与大型犬无异，要想在与他斗智斗勇的过程中占据上风也变得更为艰难。

“天狼一族不是狼人吗？怎么长这么大了还没见他变形？”

难得的休息日，科考队员们三三两两地聚在休息室中，有一搭没一搭地聊起了关于小狼崽的话题。

“据说天狼要等到成年时才会获得变形技能。也不知道这只小狼崽现在多大了……”

此时，众人话题的中心人物正百无聊赖地趴在沙发边，口爪并用地撕扯着一个靠垫，惨遭开膛破肚的靠垫在小狼崽的利齿间发出凄惨的布料撕裂声。

“我说……他真的是传说中的天狼吗？怎么看都像只大狗吧。”

烟幕一边表示怀疑，一边悄悄伸手想要摸一把狼尾巴。

看似专注于拆卸靠垫的小狼崽立刻警觉地回过头，张口就要咬上烟幕的手。

“别别别！我错了——你就是高贵神秘的天狼后裔！”

烟幕忙不迭缩回手，同时闪身躲到通天晓身后。小狼崽冷冷瞥了他一眼，用鼻子哼了声，重新将注意力转回到被自己踩在爪子底下的靠垫上。

原本在和擎天柱说话的通天晓这才注意到沙发前的一片狼藉，不禁蹙起了眉头。他弯腰拾起地上的靠垫，手刚抬到半空中却不知为何使不上劲了。通天晓低头一看，发现小狼崽牢牢咬住了靠垫另一头，不甘示弱地瞪着自己。

“松口，别这样搞破坏。”

喉咙深处响起的暗含威胁的咕噜声表示小狼崽并不打算接受通天晓的劝告，他非但没有松口，反而将靠垫往自己的方向使劲拽了拽。

一人一狼就这样各自拽着靠垫的一头陷入僵持，休息室中原本在看电视或是闲聊的其他队员此时也将视线聚集过来，俨然一副看好戏的架势。

“天狼，立刻松开，不然今天的晚饭减半。”

一阵沉默的对抗后，通天晓用一句话为这场拉锯战一锤定音。小狼崽不甘心地再次使劲拽了一把靠垫，随后突然松口。猝然袭来的反作用力差点让通天晓一屁股跌坐在地上，他接连踉跄了两步才堪堪站稳。

“唉……”

看着小狼崽甩着尾巴大摇大摆地离去的背影，通天晓只得无奈地摇了摇头。

自从上次的夜袭之后，小狼崽便正式登堂入室，每天晚上都和通天晓共享柔软的床铺。只是随着他的体型逐渐增大，在床上占据的空间也越来越多。

这天半夜，通天晓再次在胸闷气短的窒息感中醒来。抬头一看，果不其然，一颗硕大的狼头正毫不客气地压在自己胸口。这样的情况近日来频繁发生，通天晓甚至已经对此见怪不怪。

费了点劲将狼头从自己胸口移开，通天晓终于得以顺畅地呼吸新鲜空气。而罪魁祸首不满地呼噜了一声，用脑袋拱了通天晓两下，随即重新找了个舒服的位置，再次沉沉睡去。

和体积膨胀后的小狼崽共睡一张床所带来的困扰远不止于此。小狼崽有时会在睡梦中侵占通天晓的地盘，以至于他多次被面部陷入厚实狼毛而导致的呼吸不畅所憋醒。更不用说，睡迷糊的小狼崽有时甚至会咂吧着血盆大口把通天晓的手给含进嘴里。

经历过多次夜半惊魂的通天晓本以为自己或许再也不会被小狼崽吓到，然而很快他就会发现自己错得有多离谱。


	7. Chapter 7

有什么能比推开房门发现一匹狼正躺在自己床上更令人大吃一惊呢？

如果让通天晓来回答这个问题，那么他一定会说……推开房门发现一个一丝不挂的高大少年正躺在自己床上。

眼前这一幕冲击过大，以至于通天晓首先退出去确认了一遍自己有没有走错房间。得出这确实是自己房间的结论之后，他冷静下来重新审视了一番正蜷在自己床上呼呼大睡的少年。少年脑袋上毛绒绒的白色兽耳和身后的狼尾巴似乎昭示了他的身份。

“……天狼？”

听到通天晓的声音，兽耳微微动了动，少年懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，缓缓从床上坐起身。他似乎也是刚刚才发现自己的外形发生了巨大的变化，惊奇于自己的人类形态，他好奇地低头检视着四肢和身体，将疑惑的目光投向通天晓。

“……我也不知道这是怎么回事，唯一的解释就是你成年了。总之我先给你找衣服穿上。”

直到少年站起身来，通天晓才发现对方竟然比自己还要高上一些。撇开高挑的身材不论，少年看上去不过十七八岁，面容仍然显得有些稚嫩。

在通天晓的帮助下，上衣倒是顺利穿好了，只是由于蓬松的尾巴的阻碍，怎么都无法妥帖地将裤子穿上。

“副队长，关于明天的任务……”

正当通天晓蹲在少年身后仔细研究如何将狼尾巴塞进裤子里时，大黄蜂推开半掩的门走了进来。看到房内景象的那一刻，他手中的数据板“啪嗒”一声掉到了地上。

“我的老天爷！你们在干什么呢！等等——这个人是谁？从哪儿来的？”

“冷静点，大黄蜂。这就是天狼，我也是刚发现他变成了人形。”

“天呐——这简直……太不可思议了……”

大黄蜂满脸惊奇地上下打量着眼前的少年，似乎仍旧难以将他和小狼崽联系在一起。

少年只是瞥了惊慌失措的大黄蜂一眼，很快便将注意力重新转回通天晓身上，默默看着他低头捣鼓手中的裤子。

“通、通天……通天晓。”

通天晓有些惊讶地抬头看向刚刚从口中断断续续吐出自己名字的少年，对方正用如同鸽血石一般闪耀着光泽的双眸注视着他。发现通天晓看向自己后，少年再次缓缓开口。

“通天嗷！”

可惜这次的尾音混杂着狼嚎与人声，形成了一声奇妙的吠叫。显然刚刚获得新形态的少年尚未适应人类的发声系统。

“噗——”

站在一边的大黄蜂不厚道地笑出了声，就连一向不苟言笑的通天晓也不由得弯起嘴角。

少年显得相当懊恼，恶狠狠地瞪了两人一眼，紧紧抿起嘴唇不再出声。

“副队长，他刚学会开口说话就叫了你的名字……该不会是把你当成妈妈了吧？！”

听到大黄蜂的惊呼，少年困惑地歪了歪脑袋，看向通天晓。眼看他真的打算对着自己开口，通天晓赶紧及时制止。

“不要信口开河，大黄蜂。恐怕他现在的心智和小孩子差不多，说不定真的会信。”

尽管很想看看副队长被叫“妈妈”的样子，大黄蜂还是听话地乖乖闭上嘴。

通天晓找来剪刀在裤子上剪了个洞后，终于帮少年将狼尾巴塞进去穿上了裤子。

脑海中闪过这段时间以来担任小狼崽的临时监护人的种种操劳，通天晓不禁有种不真实感。

或许人类形态的小狼崽没那么桀骜不驯，心中隐隐如此期盼的通天晓看了一眼正好奇地撕咬着衣袖的少年，又默默放弃了这个想法。


	8. Chapter 8

“跟我念——通天晓。”

“通天嗷！”

“不对，应该是通天晓。”

“通——天——嗷！”

此时休息室的一角俨然成了幼儿教学小课堂，通天晓正满脸无奈地看着六面兽在人类语言与狼嚎之间苦苦挣扎。

自从六面兽从小狼崽变为人形之后，通天晓似乎就凭空多了一个年幼的孩子，这显然让毫无育儿经验的副队长很是头疼。看似人高马大的六面兽实际上心智与幼童无异，更不用说他尚且保留着许多狼族习性，通天晓只得手把手地悉心教导他如何适应人类生活。

“快看呐，是谁在学说话呢？”

“哟，这不是——六面咻吗？”

伴随着一阵嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，大黄蜂、烟幕和飞过山三人勾肩搭背地凑过来看热闹。六面兽显然察觉到了他们嬉皮笑脸中隐含的嘲笑，立刻亮出尖利的犬齿，恶狠狠地瞪着他们。

“你们三个别捣乱。他还在努力练习说话。”

原本朝着六面兽做鬼脸的三人被通天晓扫了一眼，立刻装模作样地端正仪态，偷偷吐了吐舌头后，老老实实地退到了一边。

眼见欺负自己的三个人类得到惩治，六面兽很是得意，趁着通天晓没注意，趾高气昂地向三人呲了呲牙。没想到一时得意忘形，完全化为人形后消失的兽耳与尾巴一不小心又现了原形。本人对此却浑然不觉，毛绒绒的尾巴在身后轻快地摇来晃去，彰显着主人此时的好心情。

“副队长养的小狗又开始摇尾巴了？”

阿尔茜和隔板先后走进休息室，瞥见“原形毕露”的六面兽后忍不住开口调侃。

尚且年幼的六面兽化为人形的能力还相当不熟练，而基地之中又没有其他天狼一族的成员可以为他提供指导，因此时常一不注意就让兽耳和尾巴“逃”了出来，尤其是在看到通天晓的时候。

一本正经的副队长显然从来没有细想过，为什么自己每天回到基地都能看见一只“摇头摆尾”的天狼。尽管六面兽对自己不争气的化形能力深恶痛绝，仍然难以控制自己每次看见通天晓就偷溜出来乱摇的狼尾巴。

“六面兽，尾巴又露出来了。”

“嗷你管，我自己知嗷！”

“慢点说话，我昨天刚教过你的又忘了吗？”

“嗷呜——！”

用一声响亮的狼嚎盖过通天晓的说教，六面兽懊恼地用双手按住头顶上立起的兽耳，气鼓鼓地缩回了房间里。


	9. Chapter 9

通天晓洗完澡回到房间，不出所料发现六面兽早已四仰八叉地占领了床铺。这位入侵者对于床铺真正主人的到来无动于衷，只是转头看了通天晓一眼，就若无其事地继续划拉起了手中的数据板。

通天晓轻轻叹了口气，将数据板从六面兽的魔爪中拯救出来，放回书桌上，随后照常在床边的地铺上躺下。

其实在六面兽变为人形之后，科考队成员曾经在基地里专门为他整理出了一间房间，供他自由使用。只不过入住当天半夜里，这只无人管束的天狼就大摇大摆地离开房间巡游基地，不巧正好撞上起夜的大黄蜂，把对方吓得差点把基地的房顶都给掀了。最后，被大黄蜂的惨叫从被窝里拖出来的其他队员浩浩荡荡地将六面兽押送回了通天晓的房间，毫不留情地将这个烫手山芋丢回给自家副队长。

回想起这只不省心的天狼来到基地后给自己制造的种种麻烦，通天晓再次在心中默默叹了口气。瞥了一眼露出兽耳和尾巴肆无忌惮地在自己床上打滚的六面兽，他决定还是应该闭眼睡觉，以便为第二天的工作保存体力。

结果睡下没多久，通天晓就在一阵令人瑟缩的凉意中迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。睁眼一看，他发现原本盖得严严实实的被子已经不知所踪，而罪魁祸首此时正裹着自己的被子在边上睡得正香。

“……？”

通天晓始终想不明白，六面兽为什么总是不厌其烦地抢占自己的床铺，然后再在半夜里丢下床铺过来抢走自己的被子，之后紧贴着自己睡觉。无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，通天晓起身到空荡荡的床上睡下，重新盖好被六面兽弃若敝履的那床被子。

然而到了后半夜，通天晓再次在熟悉的凉意中醒来。果不其然，被子又一次不翼而飞，而六面兽正左拥右抱地裹着两床被子挤在自己身边埋头大睡。

“……六面兽，给我一条被子。”

通天晓轻轻推了推六面兽，费劲地从对方怀里拽出一个被角，使劲往外扯了扯。

“唔……”

六面兽半睁开眼看了通天晓一眼，随后在被窝里拱了拱，勉为其难地松开了对被子的钳制。

通天晓艰难地扯过半条被子盖在自己身上，重新在床上躺下。

或许这次科考期间可以写一份关于天狼对人类织物异常依恋的研究报告……这么想着，通天晓再次进入梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

“副队长——！六面兽把我的游戏机给弄坏了！”

“怎么回事？”

大黄蜂哭丧着脸将手中的游戏机递给通天晓，委屈巴巴地耷拉着脑袋。通天晓接过游戏机，仔细查看了一番。一道东非大裂谷般的裂口贯穿机身，隐约可见内部的电路元件，无论按什么按键都不再有反应的屏幕一片灰暗，昭示着这部游戏机的惨烈阵亡。

“我好心邀请六面兽和我一起打游戏，结果他打不过关就生气了！游戏机被他狠狠咬了一口之后就成这样了……”

大黄蜂看着自己心爱的游戏机如今的惨状，几乎要落下泪来。通天晓安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，随后半是无奈半是头疼地揉了揉额角。

“等回去之后我再给你买一个新的。六面兽呢？”

可怜巴巴地点了点头，大黄蜂小心翼翼地接过游戏机，摸到机身上的裂缝，嘴巴又是一扁。

“他一听到我说要来找你，就一溜烟逃跑了……”

把基地里的角角落落都找了一遍，通天晓最终在自己房间的床底下发现了变成天狼形态的六面兽。

床底下露出的狼尾巴尖原本正悠然自得地摇来晃去，在听到通天晓走进房间的脚步声的那一刻，突然僵住了，随即缓缓缩回了床底。

“六面兽，我知道你在床底下，出来吧。”

通天晓在床前站定，等了半天，床底下却始终没有半点动静。

“为什么要咬坏大黄蜂的游戏机？他是想和你当朋友才请你一起玩游戏的，你应该去跟他道个歉。”

通天晓再次出言相劝后，依然迟迟没有等到六面兽现身。

“六面兽，快出来。”

在通天晓俯身查看床底的瞬间，六面兽如同一颗出膛的子弹一般朝门口发射出去，眨眼间就跑得没影了。

“………………”

那之后一整个下午，六面兽不知找了个什么藏身之处，始终没有再露面。

临近晚饭时间，从厨房飘出的煎牛排的香气渐渐蔓延到整个基地，空气中充斥着诱人的食物芬芳。嗅觉灵敏的天狼显然第一时间察觉到了这一点。六面兽被这阵香气勾着，一路从藏身处追踪到厨房门外，悄悄顺着墙根蹑手蹑脚地溜进厨房。

在六面兽进入厨房的那一刻，门随即在他身后关上，而门后出现的身影瞬间令他警铃大作。

“六面兽，我找了你一个下午。游戏机的事情还没有解决。”

天狼脸上显出上当受骗的神情，他转身走到门边，愤怒地用两只前爪刨了刨门板，瞪着通天晓示意他赶紧放自己出去。可惜对方丝毫不为所动，反而步步紧逼。

见通天晓不肯放自己出去，六面兽倒也不急，索性一屁股在门口坐下，将脑袋扭向一边，摆出一副不服管教的桀骜模样。

当天负责做饭的擎天柱、阿尔茜和烟幕此时也在厨房里，正站在不远处关注着这边的动静。烟幕还坏心眼地将刚煎好的一块牛排在六面兽鼻子前晃了一圈。

近距离闻到牛排的香气，显然让六面兽有些难以自持。出于兽类本能，他使劲翕动着鼻子，情不自禁地站起身跟着牛排就走，俨然一副垂涎欲滴的样子。

“噗哈哈——”

听到厨房中其他人忍俊不禁的笑声，六面兽突然回过神来，赶紧用力甩了甩脑袋，将牛排的诱惑驱赶出去，心中暗恨自己这不争气的动物本性总是让自己当众丢人。

“咳咳——今天的晚饭是你喜欢的牛排。但是，只有知错能改的人……或者狼，才能吃到。”

通天晓努力板着脸一本正经地说完这番话，六面兽立刻露出一脸难以置信的震惊表情。他用深切控诉的眼神紧盯着通天晓，然而对方对此无动于衷，看上去丝毫没有转圜的余地。

和通天晓眼神对峙许久，六面兽最终垂头丧气地低下脑袋，摆出认输的姿态。

“对不起，把你的游戏机咬坏了……”

重新变为人形的六面兽有些别扭地站在大黄蜂面前，吞吞吐吐地说出事先偷偷排练过数次的道歉，身后站着前来监督他的通天晓。

“既然你都已经道歉了，那我就原谅你吧，下次可不能再这样咯！”

大黄蜂仍然有些心疼自己的游戏机，不过看在六面兽居然能拉下脸来给自己道歉的份上，失去游戏机的事实似乎也不是那么难以接受了。

“知道了！现在可以吃牛排了吗？”

飞快回了大黄蜂一句，六面兽当即转身两眼放光地盯着通天晓，简直满脸都明晃晃地写着“牛排”两个大字。操碎了心的临时监护人只得无可奈何地点点头。

“嗷呜！牛排好吃！”

晚饭时大快朵颐的六面兽显然已经忘了数小时前自己还与通天晓不共戴天，一不小心又“逃”了出来的狼尾巴轻快地在身后晃来晃去。他心满意足地往嘴里塞着香喷喷的牛排，在通天晓转身帮自己擦嘴时，甚至凑过去用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的脖颈。


End file.
